


and thou shalt write them on the doorposts of thy house

by MiniNephthys



Series: Life's Leftovers [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Judaism, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Salvador versus Gershom's mezuzah.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Life's Leftovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666465
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	and thou shalt write them on the doorposts of thy house

The mezuzah taunts him.

Salvador knows a hundred spells for unlocking doors. Key locks, passcodes, fingerprint scanners, it doesn’t matter - none can keep out an accomplished mage. Laughable barriers.

Kuni is no mage, and knows no warding spells that could keep Salvador out. Even if he had the talent for magic, he wouldn’t dare use it. But he has faith in the mezuzah on the doorway, that it ‘protects’ him, and so Salvador is reduced to knocking and pleading.

That faith of his was always adorable, but lately it’s tried Salvador’s patience.

If he could just talk to Kuni - whatever name he’s going by now, Salvador doesn’t care, he’ll always be his Kuni and no false name matters to him - he could clear up this whole misunderstanding. Kuni would realize he only ever wanted the best for him, that turning him into a lich was just another sign of his love, and their tiny lover’s quarrel would be resolved.

But Kuni won’t answer. Even when he asks nicely, even when he reads the love poetry Kuni wrote him so long ago, Kuni stays silent and the door stays locked.

They’re in love. Salvador knows that they are, and thus they’re meant to be together, and no minor misunderstanding will keep them apart. He can almost feel Kuni in his embrace once again, warm and sweet and so very yielding. All that separates them is that damnable mezuzah.

Eventually Kuni will come to his senses and open the door. And Salvador has eternity to wait for his one and only love.

* * *

Three months in, Kuni speaks through the door. He sounds exhausted, poor thing. “I told you I never wanted to see you again.”

Salvador lights up. “I’m sorry that you felt that way, my gazelle. But I do so want to see your beautiful face.”

“No.”

“No? Kuni, my love, please reconsider. At least allow me to explain myself to you.” When there’s no answer, Salvador presses a hand against the door. “This would all be much easier if you would open the door. Don’t make me do something we’ll both regret.”

Kuni’s answer comes quickly, small and nervous: “What are you going to do?”

“You seem comfortable in this apartment, so I didn’t want to cause a scene in front of your neighbors… But you’re leaving me no choice.”

Of course Salvador has already tried to just blast open the door before, subtlety be damned. That mezuzah makes sure the door keeps nary a scorch mark. But if he’s right, and Kuni doesn’t know the power his faith has-

“Please, you can’t-” Kuni’s voice is high as he stumbles over his words. “I like it here, I don’t want to have to flee town and start all over again, don’t-”

“I’m sorry, Kuni,” Salvador says, almost entirely genuinely. “But you’re leaving me no choice. I tried to be reasonable, but you just wouldn’t budge. What happens now is your own doing.”

There’s a long pause, and then the door’s lock clicks open.


End file.
